containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-012
SCP-012, also known as "A Bad Composition", is a harmful SCP object in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-012 is an old, incomplete piece of the handwritten musical score, entitled "On Mount Golgotha". The object appears to be part of a larger set of sheet music. The red/black ink, first thought to be some form of berry or natural dye ink, was later found to be human blood from multiple subjects. In every case, the test subjects exposed to the SCP-012 view walked to it and mutilated themselves to use their blood to finish the composition, resulting in subsequent symptoms of psychosis, insanity, blood loss and massive internal trauma. Those subjects who managed to finish a section of the piece immediately committed suicide, declaring the piece to be "impossible to complete". Attempting to perform the piece results in incomprehensible and disagreeable cacophony, composed by clashing instruments, each of them having no correlation or harmony with the others. In-game SCP-012 is located in a containment chamber that requires a level 3 keycard to access. When opened, the player will travel down a flight of stairs and find a control panel. If the player steps far enough towards the containment area, the door to SCP-012's containment room will open. Unless the player resists it, they will move into the room where SCP-012's safe has been opened and lowered, and the track "On Mount Golgotha" will play while within the room. The player will inflict damage to themselves and attempt to finish SCP-012 if they are pulled in to the point where they are standing in front of the object. They will mumble to themselves, proclaiming it to be "impossible to complete" when they're seconds away from death, along with other insane ramblings before then. If the player does not leave the containment, they will eventually die from blood loss. The player can fight for control of themselves by walking and looking away from SCP-012. They can leave the room unscathed. If they have damaged themselves, they will also be bleeding as they leave the room, which will require healing with a first aid kit or a small first aid kit if the damage can't be fully healed using a normal one. The player will begin bleeding from when they get the message "You tear open your left wrist and start completing the composition with your blood" onwards. As the player damages themselves more and more, lines will start appearing on SCP-012 and the player will begin laughing maniacally. The memetic effects of SCP-012 can be negated by wearing SCP-714. When worn, the player will not harm themselves, ramble, or be drawn to the composition. Even if the player stands in front of the composition, they will not begin damaging themselves. Trivia *The scene where the player begins to injure themselves to write on SCP-012 is the only instance where the player's character will talk. The character's voice is done by TheVolgun. *If the player chooses to free SCP-035 from containment after gassing it, it will tell the player to find SCP-012 and "read between the lines". This might mean nothing more than SCP-035 trying to trick the player into killing themselves. Gallery Image_2.png|SCP-012 after the player writes on it with their blood. Note additional lines. Label012.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-012's containment chamber. Doc012.jpg|SCP-012's document. 012.jpg|SCP-012 as it appears in the loading screen. File:SCP-012|A demonstration of SCP-012 as of v0.7. File:SCP Containment Breach v6.6 - SCP-012 (Sound Only)|Original sound from v6.6